Lost Innocence
by Margarida
Summary: My Favorite Songs, Vampiros, parte 6. E o sentimento foi deixado para trás, toda inocência quebrada com mentiras... O significado foi deixado para trás, todos os inocentes perdidos de uma vez...
1. A profecia

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (TOEI, tá achando que é brincadeira, é... Assim, nunca mais verão o Kurumada sensei novamente!)

Há pouco tivemos as cinco oneshots que serviram com prólogo e introdução para esta fic. Um projeto que já tinha vontade de escrever, mas que faltavam encaixar algumas peças e idéias. Tudo resolvido, hora de escrever e postar, não é mesmo?

Ah, mais uma coisinha: esta fic não terá somente uma canção tema, mas sim diversas que conforme a história for se desenvolvendo, darão o clima e o tom dos acontecimentos. Começamos então com **"I am mine"**, do Pearl Jam.

Fic betada pela Dama 9. Miga, aprendi a ser malvada com você, hehehe...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I – A Profecia**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**The selfish, they're all standing in line  
Faithing and hoping to buy themselves time  
Me, I figure, as each breath goes by  
I only own my mind**

_Os egoístas estão todos na fila  
Acreditando e esperando para nos comprar mais tempo  
Eu, percebe, a cada suspiro  
Apenas tenho minha mente_

_Nos dias atuais_

Estava impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro, meio nervoso. Sabia que ela era dada àqueles atrasos, mas uma hora era demais. Tentara ligar para o seu celular, para o da amiga que estava sempre com ela e nada. Onde diabos ela se metera?

Estava pronto a tentar a centésima ligação quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo destrancada e guardou o celular no bolso do sobretudo, sentando-se em uma poltrona verde que havia na sala do pequeno apartamento.

-Está atrasada, Dandara. – disse, mas sem olhar para a jovem ruiva que acabara de entrar.

-Eu sei, mas tive problemas com Máscara da Morte.

-Brigaram?

-O que você acha, Aldebaran?

Ele deu de ombros, indicando a poltrona da frente para a jovem se sentar. Apoiando os braços nas pernas, o rapaz colcou toda sua atenção e ouvidos em Dandara. Afinal, ela o chamara até ali, dizendo ter algo de extrema importância a lhe contar.

-Está bem, eu vou falar logo... – ela disse, percebendo que ele não queria muita conversa – E preste mesmo atenção, dessa nossa conversa depende o futuro de muita gente, talvez até da humanidade.

-Dixe de ser dramática e diga logo o que quer, Dandara.

-Não é dramaticidade, Alde... E você vai entender quando eu contar toda história.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Ilha da Bretanha, cerca de 1000 anos atrás._

O castelo estava em silêncio, encoberto por uma densa bruma que vinha da floresta e cerava a colina. Tochas acesas em sua entrada indicavam o caminho a quem se dispusesse entrar nele, mas não garantiam que alguém sairia dali com vida. Cada passo dado ecoava por toda propriedade e, se apurasse os ouvidos com mais atenção, notaria que havia algum barulho vindo da torre sul.

Uma fogueira crepitava ao centro da torre, cercada por três altares de pedra. E neles, três jovens repousavam, incoscientes, mas com sorrisos nos rostos pálidos. E, junto à fogueira, um homem alto, cerca de 1,90m, cabelos brancos e lisos até a cintura e olhos absurdamente azuis remexia em um caldeirão. Um líquido vermelho cuja fumaça subia pelo ambiente, e corria para fora das janelas.

-Lust... Fortune... Pride... – ele disse, despejando o líquido em três taças de bronze e pedras preciosas, que entregou a três homens, cada qual à frente de um dos altares.

O primeiro, um belo rapaz de cabelos longos e ruivos e frios olhos verdes, segurou a taça entre as mãos e baixou a cabeça, como se agradecesse ao homem que lhe entregara o objeto. O segundo, de pele morena, cabelos e olhos negros pegou sua taça e sorriu ao homem. O terceiro, de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, aceitou o objeto e um sorriso de triunfo formou-se em sua face.

-Lust... Fortune... Pride... – o homem repetiu e os três beberam do conteúdo de suas taças.

À volta dos altares, duas outra figuras observavam cada movimento, em um misto de fascinação e expectativa. Um homem e uma mulher, que demonstrava também inquietude.

-O que tem, Dandara? Parece nervosa.

-Não é da sua conta, Máscara da Morte.

-Não tenho tanta certeza assim...

As taças foram devolvidas ao homem e os três rapazes, então, voltaram-se às jovens adormecidas. Uma brisa se fez presente, e então o homem levantou os braços, gritando em tom insandecido.

-Lust... Fortune... Pride!

Os olhos dos três rapazes se fizeram vermelhos, eles debruçaram-se sobre os corpos adormecidos. Mas, de repente, uma flecha acertou o peito do homem que estava ao centro, os demais se voltaram à ele.

-Jamais conseguirão dominar esta terra, demônios! – gritou um homem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos alaranjados, com um arco em punho. E estava acompanhado de outros três, também com arcos e espadas nas cinturas.

-Você! Traidor! – gritou um dos rapaz que já estavam por ali, apontando para outro igual a si, mas de feições mais sérias.

-Sabe que farei o que for preciso para impedir esta insanidade, meu irmão!

Das pessoas presentes, seis avançaram uns contra os outros, o homem que fora atingido pela flecha agonizava junto à fogueira, o arqueiro já lhe apontava outra para o coração. Máscara da Morte, ao ver o que acontecia, desaparecera sem deixar nehum rastro.

-Não conseguirá... Impedir... – ele disse, com um fraco sorriso no rosto – Não poderá... Salvá-las... Suas vidas nos pertencem... Nem que se passem mais mil anos... Ou quantas encarnações forem preciso...

Fechou os olhos e algumas palavras em língua estranha deixaram sua boca, imediatamente os três altares incendiaram-se. A luta entre os demais foi interrompida por uma rajada de vento forte, que criou uma espécie de bruma na torre, assim como acontecia do lado de fora.

-Você jamais conseguirá me impedir, irmão... – uma voz grave se fez ouvir, ameaçadora.

-Nem que se passem mil anos... – disse uma segunda, em tom extremamente frio.

-Nós iremos vencer a humanidade! – completou uma terceira, rindo ao final.

Quando a bruma se dispersou, restavam apenas os quatro homens armados. Ou quase.

-O problema ficou mais sério, Gabriel... – disse Dandara, saindo de trás de um das colunas da torre e encarando o homem de olhos alaranjados – O sacerdote lançou uma maldição profética sobre esta terra, a guerra se estenderá por períodos inimagináveis.

-E o que faremos, Dandara?

Ela nada disse, apenas lançou um olhar para um dos rapazes, o que outrora fora acusado de traidor. Tinha um semblante muito sério e, de cabeça erguida, caminhou até a jovem, guardando o arco em sua aljava.

-Sabe que podemos fazer algo, Saga.

-Sim, mas não seria justo sacrificá-los desta maneira.

-Entendo o que me diz, mas é nossa única saída. Mil anos, Saga... Não podemos ficar assim, de mãos atadas.

-Mas também não temos o direito de dispor de suas vidas.

-Escutem, será que podem nos explicar do que estão falando? – perguntou um dos dois rapazes ainda calados, seus olhos verdes faísacavam e os cachos de seus cabelos castanhos estavam desalinhados.

-De que vidas não acha justo dispor, Saga? – questionou o outro, de longos cabelos loiros e impressionantes olhos azuis.

-Da vida de vocês dois... – Dandara respondeu, no que ambos se calaram, perplexos.

Um grunhido foi ouvido vindo de Gabriel, ele fitou a jovem com seriedade.

-Como asssim, dispor da vida deles? Arthur e Seymor são meus melhores guerreiros!

-Justamente por isso, Gabriel... Aqueles três não morreram, apenas foram mandados para outro lugar e jamais desistirão de procurar por Fortune, Pride e Lust. E vocês não viverão mil anos para poderem caçá-los e impedir a destruição.

-Mas suas almas podem... Se Dandara e eu juntarmos nossas forças e conhecimento, poderemos selar a alma de vocês, que renascerão quando Fortune, Pride e Lust também renascerem. E poderemos lutar de igual para igual com os escolhidos.

-Isso é loucura!

Gabriel esbravejava e estava pronto a mandar uma flecha bem no peito de Dandara por dizer tantas sandices. Mas Arthur, com um brilho ainda mais faiscante nos olhos verdes, tomou a frente e se dirigiu à Saga.

-Podem realmente fazer o que estão dizendo?

-Sabe que sim, Arthur.

-Pois então o façam. Não vou permitir que aqueles demônios vençam. Seymor?

-Podem contar comigo.

Seymor se juntou a Arthur ao centro da torre, Dandara e Saga postaram-se lado a lado. Mas antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, Gabriel se adiantou e também foi para o centro da torre.

-Irão precisar de um líder quando renascerem...

Então, quando os dois vampiros começaram a dizer algumas palavras em uma língua estranha, uma bruma densa e azul cobriu a torre. E o último som a ser ouvido foi o grito de dor de três homens...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Londres, nos dias atuais_

-Então, esta história que me contou explica parte da origem da guerra... – Aldebaran comentou mais para si do que para a jovem à sua frente – Mas ainda não entendi porque está assim, tão apreensiva.

-Porque, diferente das demais reencarnações, Fortune, Pride e Lust estão muito perto.

-Como assim?

-Das outras vezes, elas renasceram em lugares e épocas diferentes, Alde, mas, desta vez... Desta vez, a profecia está prestes a se cumprir. Pride há muito caminha conosco, Saga e Kanon sabem e por isso estão sempre por perto. Fortune, eu a descobri, mas contei ao Shion e guardei segredo junto aos vampiros e Lust... Ainda não a encontrei, mas tenhos pistas de que ela está em Londres também.

-E, se por um acaso os vampiros encontrarem todas, a humanidade...

-... Verá seu fim. Mas nós podemos, pelo menos, dar um jeito de atrapalhar isso. Impedir é impossível, porém, se estiver disposto a um sacrifício...

-Que sacrifício?

-Ambos os lados estão se organizando na busca por Fortune, Pride e Lust para então darem início à guerra. Mas, se nós anteciparmos esta batalha, todos seriam obrigados a lutar mesmo que não estivessem totalmente preparados. E com uma vantagem para vocês, afinal, apenas Shion sabe sobre Fortune, Máscara da Morte não.

-Entendo o que quer dizer, Dandara, mas como poderemos antecipar o início da guerra? Isso somente seria possível se...

Aldebaran parou de falar, ao entender exatamente onde a vampira queria chegar. Por um momento, sentiu a garganta seca e as palavras faltarem, ela estaria mesmo disposta a fazer aquilo?

-Você não está falando em quebrar...

-Quebrar o código? Sim, estou. Mas preciso que você também esteja disposto a este sacrifício, Alde.

O caçador levantou-se bruscamente da poltrona, alisando os cabelos com as mãos, apreensivo. Compreendia palavra por palavra que Dandara lhe dissera, entendia seus motivos e preocupações. Ela estava disposta a tudo para tentar garantir a continuação da humanidade, mesmo não sendo um deles.

-Arthur e Seymor se sacrifiram por esta humanidade... – ele disse, por fim. A voz era embargada e pequenas lágrimas corriam por sua face – Acredita mesmo que podemos dar alguma chance aos humanos de vencerem esta guerra?

-Acredito.

-Então... Que assim seja.

Dandara o abraçou, ficava tão pequena perto do caçador. Acabou por chorar também, suas lágrimas tinta manchando o sobretudo do rapaz. Alde a apertou contra o corpo, levantando o queixo delicado com uma das mãos.

-Sabe que te amo...

-E que eu sempre te amarei...

Um beijo acabou por selar aquele destino. A partir daquela decisão, a história de muitos seria reescrita...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Continua...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim do primeiro capítulo e vamos ver no que vai dar, né pessoas? Um brande beijo a todos que se dispuserem a ler e um em especial para minha linda beta... Viram as capas que elas fez para as fics da série? Estão lá, no meu profile!

Até o próximo!


	2. Depois da calmaria, vem a tempestade

**Capítulo II –Depois da calmaria, vem a tempestade**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**The North is to South what the clock is to time  
There's east and there's west and there's everywhere life  
I know I was born and I know that I'll die  
The in between is mine  
I am mine**

_O__ norte é para o sul como o relógio é para o tempo  
Há leste e oeste e vida por toda parte  
Eu sei que nasci e sei que vou morrer  
O entre isso é meu  
Eu sou meu_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Fronteira entre Inglaterra e França, 1944_

Pacientemente, ela cuidava dos feridos que chegavam no campo, vindos do front. Dava-lhes remédios, fazia curativos, lia livros para alguns, contava histórias para outros. Dava comida, banho, ajeitava travesseiros e camas. Parecia nunca se cansar, tamanha era sua dedicação aos soldados. E ao seu trabalho.

O uniforme branco estava sempre sujo, afinal, ali era uma tenda em meio a um acampamento do exército e não um hospital no centro da capital. Mas ela não reclamava, tinha sempre um sorriso no rosto e um brilho nos olhos meio puxados.

Entre os feridos, havia um em especial. Um jovem soldado de longos cabelos dourados e olhos azuis turquesa, que chegara ali desarcordado, com ferimentos pelo corpo todo. Segundo soubera, seu batalhão havia sido surpreendido por um ataque à bomba. Muitos morreram, poucos sobreviveram. E ele era um desses sobreviventes.

Todas as noites, conversavam, riam e contavam histórias de suas vidas, tão mudadas por conta da guerra. E todas as noites, eram observados em silêncio por um certo alguém, que nunca se mostrava ou mesmo permitia que sentissem sua presença.

Mas, em uma dessas noites, tudo acabou por mudar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Dr. Cleyrmond, favor comparecer à emergência. Dr. Cleyrmond...

A voz metálica que saia do auto-falante do hospital chamou-o de volta à realidade, será que havia dormido na sala de espera? Coçando os olhos, Shaka sentou-se de forma ereta na cadeira dura, estava quase escorregando ao chão. E ficou por uns momentos a fitar a parede vazia à sua frente, tinha sido um sonho?

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, como se quisesse afastar seus pensamentos. Como poderia estar sonhando com uma jovem que conhecera a cerca de um hora apenas?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Naquela noite, estranhamente, o acampamento estava silencioso. Não se ouvia um único barulho, apenas um ou outro paciente que tossia ou gemia de dor de vez em quando. E aquilo estava causando um certo desconforto na jovem enfermeira.

-O que foi, Lílian? Me parece nervosa. – perguntou o soldado de cabelos dourados, ao vê-la remexer-se impaciente na cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

-Não sei, Samuel, é como se... Acredita em pressentimentos?

-Sinceramente? Nem um pouco, não sou supersticioso. Mas se quiser falar sobre isso, sou todo ouvidos.

-É como se... – ela suspirou – Como se algo ruim fosse acontecer esta noite.

-Um ataque surpresa, talvez?

-Não, não é algo que tenha a ver com a guerra. É estranho, mas... Bem, nem eu sei explicar.

-Esqueça isso, Lílian... – Samuel segurou entre as suas as mãos da enfermeira – Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui, com você.

Lílian sorriu, o soldado também. Ele deixou o travesseiro, arqueando seu corpo à frente, ela já estava de olhos fechados quando... A tosse insistente de um dos feridos lhe chamou a atenção, ela levantou-se da cadeira depressa.

-Vou procurar por um xarope, já volto.

Saiu, rindo baixinho ao ouvir o soldado praguejar. Entrou por uma outra tenda, indo até um pequeno ármario no final dela. Abriu a portinha com cuidado e procurou por um vidro de xarope, que logo encontrou. Porém, o barulho de algo caindo ao longe a assustou e o vidro foi ao chão. Ou quase.

-Mas o que é isso? – Lílian se perguntou, assustada, ao ver que o vidro estava suspenso no ar, a poucos centímetros do chão.

Olhou ao seu redor e notou que tudo parecia diferente, o que estava acontecendo?

-Boa noite, mademoiselle... – ouviu alguém dizer na penumbra, pelo sotaque, só podia ser um oficial francês.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Shaka? Shaka?

Despertou novamente ao ouvir seu nome, era Liebe quem o chamava, parada junto a si. Tinha curativos pelos braços e pernas, mas estava bem. E sorria.

-Podemos ir, o médico já autorizou minha saída.

-Eu... Eu a deixarei em casa.

Dando o braço para a jovem poder se apoiar, Shaka foi se encaminhando para a saída. Mas estava pensativo. O que aquele francês fazia em seus pensamentos?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Entrou silencioso pela mansão, não queria ser importunado por ninguém. Intento difícil, como descobriu ao subir a escadaria para o primeiro andar e dar de cara com alguém esperando-o sentado no último degrau.

-Disseram-me que foi excelente o espetáculo que armou no centro da cidade há pouco... – a figura masculina lhe disse, abrindo um largo sorriso.

Camus deu de ombros, não estava a fim de conversar. Ainda mais com ele.

-O que foi? O indiano estragou tudo de novo? – voltou a questionar a figura, brincando de maneira displicente com um cacho loiro dos próprios cabelos.

O vampiro suspirou, aquele encosto não sossegaria até que dissesse alguma coisa, por mais idiota que fosse.

-Shaka não estragou nada, Milo... E nada mais interessa a você neste caso.

-Que seja.

O ruivo então retomou seu caminho, seguindo pelo corredor leste até o próprio quarto. Milo ainda ficou um tempo sentado na escadaria, até que um dos serviçais passou por si, carregando uma pilha de lençóis.

-Ei, você! – ele o chamou e o serviçal parou ao seu lado – Diga ao Máscara que me procure, preciso falar com ele ainda esta noite.

O serviçal assentiu e Milo, então, levantou-se e desceu ao térreo, dirigindo-se a um dos cômdos que ficavam na ala sul da mansão.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O barulho da porta da frente sendo fechada com força não chegava a assustar. Na sala anexa ao hall, Aiolos lia um livro e apenas levantou os olhos na direção do barulho, vendo Patience passar por si furiosa e ir direto para o outro lado, subindo a escadaria que dava para o andar superior. Pouco depois, Saga entrava e se sentava na poltrona em frente, visivelmente cansado.

-Deixe-me adivinhar. Kanon a encontrou novamente, e quando estava prestes a levar Patience, você apareceu e estragou tudo. E ela, como sempre, te deu uma bronca e quase te bateu dizendo que daria conta do seu irmão. Me esqueci de alguma coisa?

-Só uma... – Saga disse, estreitando os olhos – Deixar de ser tão irritantemente irônico.

Aiolos deixou o livro sobre o braço do sofá onde estava, enacarando o amigo. O silêncio reinou por longos minutos até que o vampiro resolveu quebrá-lo.

-E Faith?

-O que tem ela?

-Soube que você quem deu a notícia da morte de Dandara, junto de Aiolia e Shaka. Como ela reagiu?

-Ficou chocada, não queria acreditar muito. Mas não é a reação dela que me preocupa.

-O que é, então?

-Quando ela saiu do bar, transtornada, eu a segui. E vi quando um vampiro a atacou, tentando levá-la consigo.

Ao ouvir o que o rapaz dizia, Saga arregalou os olhos e se remexeu na poltrona, desconfortável. Poderia ser apenas um ataque aleatório. Ou não.

-Algum dos conhecidos?

-Não, nunca o vi antes. Tentei acertá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido e fugiu. Não sei, mas algo nele era estranho, Saga. Parecia ser muito mais forte do que os demais.

-Sabe me dizer como ele era?

-A rua estava na penumbra. Eu só sei que era alto e tinha cabelos curtos e escuros. Mais nada além.

O outro voltou a ficar quieto, pensativo. Poderia ser o lorde vampiro. Ou um de seus subordinados, talvez. Na verdade, poderia listar uma série de hipóteses, mas não queria pensar em nada disso naquele momento.

Tinha o problema Patience para resolver. E também os desdobramentos que viriam com a morte de Dandara e Aldebaran.

-Bom, agora que está tudo bem, eu vou voltar ao apartamento de Faith. Não acho que seja seguro deixá-la sozinha. – disse Aiolos, levantando-se da poltrona.

Saga assentiu, pensativo. "Você não faz idéia de como não é mesmo seguro, meu amigo...".

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Droga! Droga!

A cada xingamento, era um soco no travesseiro ou o que estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos que ia ao chão. Furiosa, Patience tentava extravasar sua raiva. Fosse por Kanon, por Saga ou mesmo pela vida que levava.

-Ah, que saco!

Cansada, jogou-se de bruços sobre sua cama, o queixo apoiado nos braços cruzados. Suspirou, por que toda vez tinha que ser assim? Aquele idiota não confiava em si, achava que não daria conta de acabar com Kanon?

"Talvez ele esteja certo... Depois de tudo o que viveram, seria mesmo capaz de matá-lo?", pensou, somente para ficar mais nervosa ainda.

-Mas que droga! Pára com isso, já faz parte do passado! PASSADO, entendeu Patience?

Furiosa consigo mesma, a jovem caçadora afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, xingando a si própria. Como podia ainda ser tão fraca?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Com a cara amarrada, Máscara da Morte adentrou a biblioteca da mansão, onde Milo já o aguardava. Este, indicou a poltrona ao outro, mas o italiano preferiu ficar de pé. Um sinal claro que não queria rodeios e a conversa fosse direto ao ponto.

-Antes de mais nada, meus sentimentos... A perda de Dandara deve ter sido terrível para você, não?

Máscara estreitou o olhar, desgraçado! Falava somente para provocar, afinal, não havia um ali que não soubesse do caso entre a vampira ruiva e Aldebaran. E de como o vampiro não se conformava com a traição.

-Dispenso suas ironias, _maledeto_... Diga de uma vez o que quer comigo, tenho muito o que fazer antes do nascer do sol.

-Quero saber se vamos continuar com a missão que o Lorde Supremo havia confiado à Dandara.

-Uma pergunta cuja resposta é muito óbvia, não?

-Pode até ser, mas sabe muito bem que não posso dar continuidade sem sua autorização.

-Faça como quiser... – Máscara disse, não estava nem um pouco interessado naquilo. E saiu da biblioteca, dando o assunto por encerrado.

-Ótimo! Talvez possa tirar algum proveito dessa situação toda... – Milo disse a si mesmo, um brilho de satisfação em seus olhos azuis.

Sorrindo para si mesmo, pegou o celular que estava no bolso da calça e discou um número rapidamente.

_**-O que foi, mestre?**_ – uma voz melodiosa lhe perguntou, ao atender a chamada.

-Volte imediatamente para a mansão... Precisamos conversar, tenho uma nova missão para você.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pouco mais de meia hora e Shaka chegava ao apratamento onde Liebe morava, ajudando a garota a caminhar. Era um prédio antigo, de dois andares e sem elevador. E ela morava justo no último andar!

-Nossa, nunca foi tão difícil suibr essas escadas! – Liebe comentou, ao entrar no pequeno apartamento e sentar-se no sofá – Quer beber ou comer alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigado... Eu preciso ir, está tarde.

-Tudo bem... Olha, muito obrigada por me ajudar.

Liebe levantou-se novamente, mas, por conta da dificuldade, acabou se desequilibrando e caiu para frente. Rápido, Shaka a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a de encontro a si. Ato que fez a garota corar na mesma hora e o rapaz ter um acesso de tosse.

-Melhor eu... Eu ir... Até um dia, Liebe...

-Até, Shaka...

Meio constrangido, Shaka deixou o apartamento e ganhou a rua rapidamente. Liebe trancou a porta e foi até a janela da cozinha, de onde pôde ver o rapaz parado na calçada, chamando por um táxi. O veículo logo veio e ele, antes de entrar, lançou um olhar para o alto, vendo que ela o observava.

Sorriu, meio amarelo. E quando Liebe levantou a mão para retribuir o sorriso com um aceno, sentiu sua cabeça latejar.

-Ah, não...

Escorou-se na parede fria e, de olhos fechados, imagens começaram a se formar em sua mente. Cenas de uma guerra antiga. Uma enfermeira, um soldado ferido. Parecia-se tanto com...

-Shaka? Não pode ser...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Continua...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Segundo capítulo!!! Gente, essa fic tá me deixando cada dia mais feliz com os resultados que tenho conseguido... Apesar de somente consgeuir me dedicar a ela e deixar as demais meio de lado. Mas prometo que quando esta aqui acabar, eu me dedicarei cem por cento às outras, ok?

Beijos!


	3. As lágrimas de um novo dia

Capítulo betado pela minha amiga Dama 9.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo III – As lágrimas de um novo dia**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**And the feelings, get left behind  
All the innocence lost at one time  
Significant, behind the lines  
There's no need to hide  
We're safe tonight**

_E__ o sentimento foi deixado para trás  
Toda a inocência perdida de uma vez  
O significado atrás das linhas  
Não é preciso se esconder  
Estamos seguros esta noite_

-x-x-x-x-x-

O vento noturno, agora mais denso, entrava pela janela aberta do quarto. O friozinho insistente acabou por perturbar demais seu sono, ela abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo uma pequena dor de cabeça. Levantou-se devagar, sentando-se na cama recostada ao travesseiro. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava em seu quarto. Mas como chegara até ali?

Lembrava-se apenas de correr pela rua, chocada com a notícia da morte de Dandara. Um estranho na rua, que a viu naquele estado e a amparou, dizendo conhecer a vampira. E depois, a vertigem e o escuro. Teria sido ele quem a levara para casa?

Não, não podia ser. Não tinha nada em sua bolsa que contivesse seu endereço. Mas então, quem?

-Vejo que está acordada... Sente-se bem? – perguntou Aiolos, entrando pelo quarto. Tinha uma xícara nas mãos, que entregou a Faith ao se sentar na beira da cama.

-Então foi você quem me trouxe para casa? – ela perguntou, aceitando a xícara. Era chá.

-Sim. Eu a encontrei na rua, desmaiada.

Omitira de propósito a parte em que vira o vampiro amparar a jovem, esperando que ela lhe dissesse alguma coisa sobre o ocorrido. Porém, Faith nada disse, apenas bebeu seu chá em silêncio.

-Não se lembra do que aconteceu?

-Não... Apenas de correr pela rua... – ela mentiu, sem saber ao certo o motivo para tal – E nada além.

Aiolos suspirou, talvez ela não se lembrasse mesmo, o efeito do choque pela notícia da morte da vampira ruiva poderia ter produzido alguma espécie de amnésia temporária sobre a mente da jovem.

-Aiolos?

-Sim?

-E Aldebaran? Quando será o enterro?

-Acredito que pela manhã. Segundo soube, Shion mandou que Mú fosse ao necrotério fazer o reconhecimento do corpo e pedir a liberação para o velório.

-Pobre Mú... Por que justo ele?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Um lugar absurdamente silencioso. Uma constatação óbvia, visto que apenas ele e o médico legista eram as únicas pessoas vivas naquele ambiente. Baixando os olhos, acompanhou o homem até o fundo da sala, onde havia uma enorme mesa metálica, com algo coberto por um lençol.

O médico posicionou-se à direita da mesa, ele do outro lado. Sem esboçar nenhum tipo de reação, o homem levantou o lençol e ele pôde confirmar então: ali estava o caçador de nome Aldebaran. Morto.

O médico saiu da sala, sempre que alguém vinha até ali fazer um reconhecimento, pedia um momento a sós com o cadáver. Ao se ver sozinho, fitou a face tranqüila do amigo. Morrera sorrindo.

-Você realmente levou a cabo essa loucura, Alde... Um homem corajoso, mas idiota também. Quebrar o código, para quê? Qual era seu objetivo, afinal?

Mas aquela resposta não teria. Não ali. Cobrindo o antigo parceiro com o lençol novamente, saiu daquela sala e foi até a administração, tratar da liberação do corpo para o velório e enterro.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando retornou à mansão, seu semblante era diferente de quando saíra. Sorria desta vez, cantarolando uma canção que ouvira certa vez pela rua e gostara. Bem a calhar para o que fazia e esperara pelos últimos mil anos.

-Shura!

Ouviu alguém chamar seu nome e parou, pouco antes de subir o primeiro degrau de acesso ao andar superior. Por um dos corredores laterais, vinha Afrodite.

-Conseguiu alguma informação sobre o que os caçadores pretendem?

-Não, ninguém sabe o que farão. Ainda estão digerindo a notícia da morte de Dandara e do caçador.

-Mas se não tem nenhuma informação que preste, por que esse sorriso?

Shura nada disse, apenas fitou Afrodite por alguns instantes e tornou a seguir seu caminho, subindo para seu quarto. Enquanto se dirigia para lá, pensava. Daquela vez, tudo seria diferente. Não a perderia novamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-E então? – perguntou o rapaz ao volante, assim que o outro entrou no carro – Já está tudo certo?

-Sim. O corpo será liberado por volta das nove horas da manhã. Direto para o enterro, sem velório. Tudo de acordo com o que Shion pediu.

Falava com certo rancor na voz, o outro o fitou, muito sério.

-O que foi, Aiolia? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

-Não foi nada, Mu... Ainda.

Mu virou o rosto para a janela, Aiolia então deu a partida e ganhou logo a rua. Iam direto para a sede, tinham ainda algumas coisas para resolver referentes ao enterro de Aldebaran, bem como sobre suas missões inacabadas.

Dirigia em silêncio, o rapaz ao seu lado não estava muito para conversas. Quando estava próximo à sede, parou em um cruzamento e, ao verificar que não havia carro ou outro veículo, atravessou a rua.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Quando se deu conta, uma moto vinha à toda velocidade em sua direção, bateria com tudo bem onde estavam. Tentou brecar, mas já estava muito próxima.

O motociclista, porém, descreveu uma espécie de círculo no asfalto, queimando pneus e riscando o chão. Parou, a poucos centímetros de onde estava o carro.

Mu estava arfante pelo susto, Aiolia, muito nervoso.

-Ficou maluco? Quer morrer, desgraçado?

-Morrer? – o motociclista respondeu, levantando a viseira do capacete, encarando o rapaz com os belos olhos castanhos – Como, se isso já aconteceu há muito tempo...

Baixou a viseira e saiu em disparada novamente, tão rápido que Aiolia mal pôde vislumbrar a figura desaparecer ao longe.

-Uma vampira...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Estava diante de uma das enormes janelas de seus aposentos na velha mansão, os olhos azuis atentos ao jardim, onde há pouco vira alguém caminhar em direção à entrada da mansão. O vento frio balançava a copa das árvores, desfolhando as roseiras de Afrodite. Jogou os longos cabelos loiros e cacheados para trás, estalando o pescoço. Estava tenso, isso era perceptível.

Ouviu o som de alguém entrando e deixando algo sobre uma mesa, mas não se virou. Mãos delicadas pousaram sobre seus ombros, iniciando uma deliciosa massagem. Ele fechou os olhos, sorrindo tentadoramente.

-Suas mãos são mágicas, minha querida...

-E são somente para sua apreciação, mestre... Está muito tenso, precisa relaxar...

Milo segurou aquelas mãos por um momento, voltando-se para a dona delas. Uma bela jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos, estatura mediana e sorriso quase infantil. Estava sem o sobretudo que costumava usar, o que deixava que suas curvas bem moldadas ficassem todas à mostra. Ela sorriu, enquanto o conduzia para uma poltrona quase ao centro do quarto, em frente à lareira. Na mesa ao lado, seu capacete "repousava".

-Então... Por que me chamou às pressas, mestre? – ela perguntou quase em um sussurro, enquanto reiniciava a massagem nos ombros largos do rapaz.

-Uma nova missão, Amber... Algo que somente você pode fazer...

-Entendo... Em qual grupo tenho que me infiltrar? Quem estarei "caçando"?

-O nome dela é Faith... – Milo disse, abrindo uma pasta que já estava sobre a poltrona e folheando devagar, para que Amber pudesse visualizar todas as informações – Dandara era quem cuidava desta missão, mas como acabou morta...

-... Eu é que tenho que dar continuidade. Ela estuda em Cambridge?

-Isso mesmo. História da arte, aluna do terceiro ano. Quero que você se infiltre na universidade, na mesma turma... E vigie todos os passos de Faith, seja uma sombra dessa jovem até quando for ao banheiro se necessário.

-Farei o que me pede, mestre, mas me diga: o que essa humana tem de tão importante para que precise ser vigiada deste jeito?

-Na hora certa eu lhe contarei, Amber...

A jovem fez um muxoxo contrariado, detestava quando seu mestre ficava com segredinhos para seu lado. Milo percebeu e puxou as mãos de sua pupila, fazendo com que ela desse a volta pela poltrona e se sentasse em seu colo.

-Não fique assim, sabe muito bem que eu nunca deixo de lhe contar tudo sobre as missões de nosso clã, mesmo que não lhe digam respeito.

-Eu sei, mas não gosto de ter que esperar.

-Paciência é uma virtude.

-Diga isso ao Kanon, não a mim! – respondeu Amber rindo, no que foi acompanhada por seu mestre.

Milo gostava de vê-la rir, era contagiante e algo raro. Um pequeno presente dos deuses do qual apenas ele era digno de presenciar. Sorriu abertamente, de um jeito que somente ela sabia o que significava.

-Acho que ainda precisa relaxar, mestre... Mas de um outro jeito...

Com furor e sem reservas, Amber beijou seu mestre ferozmente, ao passo que ele já cuidava dos botões da camisete que ela usava...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Esperava por ela na sala do apartamento, mexendo em pequenos objetos na estante, vendo as fotos que estavam nos porta-retratos. Em um deles, um desenho feito em grafite, dela e Dandara juntas. Estavam abraçadas e ambas tinham um sorriso largo no rosto.

-Já que ela não podia tirar fotografias, pedimos a um colega que fizesse esse retrato. Ela tem... Quer dizer, tinha um igual. – respondeu Faith aproximando-se de Aiolos, falava com tristeza na voz.

-Eu nunca entendi muito bem essa amizade de vocês. Sempre me pareceu algo estranho.

-Só porque Dandara era uma vampira e eu uma humana? Isso nunca a impediu de ser uma pessoa fantástica e sincera... Uma irmã para mim, mesmo não existindo laços sangüíneos entre nós...

Faith parou de falar, sentindo um nó se formar na garganta. Lágrimas começaram a rolar pela face branca, era difícil segurar o choro. Perdera a única amiga, a pessoa em quem mais confiava neste mundo. Estava sozinha agora, visto que a família morava na Irlanda e não em Londres.

-Calma, não fique assim... Eu estou aqui, não vou te deixar sozinha... Nunca...

Aiolos a abraçou, acariciando os cabelos macios da jovem. Era difícil explicar, mas ele sempre sabia o que ela precisava, na hora e no lugar certo.

Tinha razão. Não estava sozinha. Faith tinha a ele, Aiolos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Silenciosamente, como se flutuasse ao invés de seus pés tocarem o chão, caminhava sobre o parapeito do terraço daquele prédio. Parou por um momento para apreciar a paisagem, Londres era muito bonita vista do alto do famoso Big Beng. O vestido branco esvoaçava para trás, marcando o corpo perfeito e de curvas delicadas. Sorriu, observando as estrelas com seus olhos acinzentados.

-Tudo caminha para o fim... Mas quem vencerá? Isso, ainda não posso afirmar com certeza... – disse para si mesma, como se fizesse uma reflexão – Mas seria interessante fazer parte disso, não?

Fechando os olhos, fitou mais uma vez a cidade vista do alto. Então, abriu os braços e saltou para o vazio, com um sorriso luminoso nos lábios vermelhos.

No horizonte, o sol começava a despontar, entre nuvens e a costumeira neblina que tomava conta da cidade todos os dias.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Continua...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, terceiro capítulo! Personagem nova, adoro a Amber... E a relação dela com o Milo, hein? Uma coisa, assim, bem caliente... Possessiva... Ai, que calor! E um pequeno segredo ao final, quem será essa/esse personagem? Só lendo para saber!


	4. Entrementes

Capítulo betado pela minha linda Dama 9

**-**x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV – Entrementes**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**The ocean is full 'cause everyone's crying  
The full moon is looking for friends at high tide  
The sorrow grows bigger when the sorrow's denied  
I only know my mind  
I am mine**

_O__ oceano está cheio porque todos estão chorando  
A lua cheia procura amigos na maré alta  
A tristeza aumenta quando a tristeza é negada  
Só conheço a minha mente  
Eu sou meu_

-x-x-x-x-x-

As folhas amareladas das árvores balançavam ao vento, algumas caíam por entre lápides e mausoléus. Descreviam círculos no ar, como se dançassem ao sabor do vento e do clima. Silenciosamente, pela rua principal do cemitério, vinha um pequeno cortejo, formado quase que exclusivamente por homens. Um deles, usando óculos escuros, vinha à frente do caixão, segurando um ramalhete de cravos vermelhos. Embora caminhasse de cabeça erguida, era possível ver lágrimas correrem por sua face.

Mais atrás, as duas únicas mulheres do cortejo. Uma delas vinha sozinha, de cabeça baixa e segurando apenas um cravo amarelo, os braços cruzados na altura do peito. A outra, logo em seguida, vinha amparada por um rapaz, que também usava óculos escuros.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, o cortejo chegou ao seu destino: uma cova aberta bem próxima ao calçamento, onde havia uma lápide de mármore negro. Nela, apenas a inscrição do nome e uma frase.

**Aldebaran dos Reis. Companheiro leal e amigo fiel.**

Não houve homenagem, sequer algum breve discurso. Um a um, os integrantes do cortejo depositaram as flores sobre o caixão, que descia à cova. Menos o rapaz que segurava o ramalhete de cravos vermelhos. Ele assisitia a tudo, impassível.

Pouco depois, os coveiros tinham terminado seu trabalho. Logo, todos se dispersaram, mas ele mantinha-se firme em frente ao túmulo. Quando se viu sozinho, tirou os óculos escuros, revelando as íris verdes agora vermelhas de tanto chorar. Ajoelhou-se e depositou sobre a cova o ramalhete que segurava.

-Isso não vai ficar assim, Alde... Eu vou descobrir porque você e Dandara escolheram morrer... Eu irei até o fim!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em silêncio, seguiam pela avenida principal, apenas os dois no carro. A jovem ao seu lado havia feito um pedido e não podia recusar, era a sua homenagem à amiga morta. Enquanto dirigia, observava o rosto de Faith, estava molhado pelas lágrimas. Não gostava de vê-la triste, o sorriso dela era tão bonito...

-Chegamos... – disse, simplesmente. Estavam em uma das inúmeras pontes de pedra que cortavam o Tâmisa, bem na região onde se localizava o Big Beng e a Roda do Milênio.

Faith desceu do carro, sozinha. Tinha uma rosa branca entre as mãos, acariciava as pétalas com cuidado e carinho. Enxugando suas lágrimas, aproximou-se da mureta de pedra e fechou os olhos, era como se pudesse vislumbrar a figura da amiga novamente, ali, ao seu lado.

**-x- Lembrança –x-**

-Gosto daqui... – disse Dandara, com os braços cruzados sobre a mureta de pedra, o corpo arqueado para a frente.

-E por quê? – perguntou Faith, sentada ao lado da amiga. Era madrugada, faltava cerca de uma hora para o nascer do sol.

-A vista... Podemos ver toda cidade daqui... E assistir o nascer do sol a partir desta ponte... Deve ser lindo.

-Ainda se lembra como é?

-Não muito... Apenas dos tons de vermelho e laranja que o céu se pintava. Me lembravam fogo.

Dandara baixou a cabeça, tanto tempo que fora transformada que já não se lembrava mais como era ter uma vida mortal. Baixou a cabeça, suspirando. Faith desceu da mureta e abraçou a amiga.

Eram como irmãs. E nada iria separar tal amizade e sentimento.

**-x- Fim da lembrança –x-**

-Até um dia, Dandara...

Com delicadeza, lançou ao rio a rosa branca que estava em suas mãos, abrindo os olhos logo em seguida. Uma prece silenciosa foi feita e a jovem, então, voltou ao carro. Aiolos a fitou por alguns instantes, para ter certeza de que ela estava bem.

-Podemos ir, Olos... Não há mais nada que eu queira fazer por aqui.

-Eu te deixo em casa.

Partiram, Faith enxugando suas últimas lágrimas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

De volta à sede, a primeira coisa que fez foi subir ao seu quarto e se livrar daquelas roupas, detestava luto. Não que ir ao enterro de Aldebaran fosse uma obrigação, pelo contrário, o caçador era um dos poucos que podia chamar de amigo ali dentro. Mas não se sentia bem naquele tipo de ambiente e com aquelas roupas.

Como não iria sair e também não queria, colocou uma calça de moletom, uma blusa branca de manguinhas, meio justa e se jogou na cama, mas não para dormir. Precisava pensar, organizar suas idéias.

Desde o encontro com Kanon, na noite passada, Patience não pensava em outra coisa a a não ser o passado.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aquela era a sua noite. E ninguém podia dizer o contrário. Afinal, depois de se formar com honras na High School, merecia uma festa de verdade para comemorar a formatura e o fim dos estudos. A pista de dança estava quase vazia, a maior parte das pessoas formavam um círculo para vê-la dançar, leve e solta.

O vestido de gala, vinho e tomara que caia, moldava-se às curvas do corpo esguio, devido à seda de que era feito. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam se soltando do coque desfiado, gotas de suor escorriam pelo rosto e pescoço. Nem mesmo os saltos altíssimos das sandálias a impediam de se mover pelo salão, requebrando os quadris ao ritmo da música, balançando os braços sobre sua cabeça.

Estava tão envolvida naquela dança que não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou de si, a passos firmes e olhar altivo. A bem da verdade, somente se deu conta quando o dj trocou, a música dançante por uma balada lenta, propícia aos casais. Foi quando viu que alguém lhe estendia a mão, em um convite para uma dança à dois.

Levantou o olhar e viu o rapaz a lhe sorrir, como poderia exisitir alguém tão bonito na Terra? Os cabelos negros estavam soltos e chegavam ao meio das costas largas, arrepiados. Os olhos azuis profundos a fitavam com certa expectativa e um belo sorriso meio sacana bailava em seu rosto. O smoking preto completava o conjunto.

Um deus grego.

Acabou por aceitar a mão que lhe era estendida, sorrindo meio sem jeito. Ele então enlaçou sua cintura com firmeza, colando o corpo menor ao seu de forma possessiva. Ela sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha, ele parecia não se importar muito com isso.

-É Kanon.

-Hã?

-Meu nome. Não me perguntou, mas...

-Ah, sim... É Patience...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma batida na porta a fez voltar de suas lembranças, murmurou um "entre" meio mal humorado e então a figura esguia de Shaka se fez presente, ainda estava com a roupa que usara no enterro.

-O que quer, Shaka?

-Trago um recado de Saga. Ele quer conversar com você.

-Perdeu seu tempo, meu caro. Ele que apodreça naquele sótão, esperando que eu vá.

-Patience, por favor. Parece-me que é importante.

Resmungando, a jovem saltou da cama e vestiu seu roupão, não estava muito a fim de trocar novamente de roupa. Pisando duro, subiu as escadas para o sótão, onde o chato se escondia durante o dia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ao contrário de seus companheiros, não gostava de dormir em caixões. Ele e Milo. Eram pequenos e não dava para levar uma companhia. Por isso mesmo, as paredes, janelas e portas de seu quarto eram reforçadas, de modo que nenhuma luz entrasse pelo ambiente.

Não estava dormindo, ainda. Recostado aos travesseiros, lia uma carta, enquanto bebia de uma taça cheia de um líquido vermelho. Sangue, que sempre tinha estocado para alguma emergência. Ou quando não estava a fim de sair para caçar.

Enquanto lia atentamente cada linha, sorria para si mesmo. "Excelentes notícias", pensou, terminando de ler o conteúdo ali escrito.

Guardou-a novamente no envelope, deixando-o sobre o criado mudo. Apagou a luz do abajur e então adormeceu, pensativo.

-Em breve, nos encontraremos...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mal havia chegado na sede quando recebeu o recado de seu superior, mandando que fosse vê-lo em seu escritório. Sem dizer uma única palavra, agradeceu ao empregado e subiu ao segundo andar, encontrando o cômodo com a porta aberta.

-Mandou me chamar, Shion? – perguntou, para se fazer notar, visto que o outro estava de costas para a porta.

Shion virou-se e o viu, fazendo um sinal para que entrasse. E quando colocou o primeiro pé dentro do cômodo, notou que havia mais alguém por ali, encostado à uma estante de livros.

-Entre, Mú, eu o chamei porque quero lhe apresentar a jovem Hope Bergman.

O rapaz encarou a jovem, que saiu de onde estava para cumprimentá-lo. Cabelos loiros até a cintura, bem lisos, olhos verdes bem claros, quase cinza. Estatura mediana, tinha um sorriso bonito até.

-É um prazer, Mú... – ela disse, com sua voz suave e em tom ameno.

Mú apenas assentiu, voltando sua atenção para Shion. O homem, então, indicou as cadeiras à sua frente para que os dois pudessem se sentar. Tinham muito o que conversar.

-Hope faz parte de nosso "braço" na Escandinávia. Estava em missão em Oslo, Noruega, quando recebeu meu chamado para que viesse trabalhar conosco aqui, em Londres.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso, Shion? – Mú perguntou, seco. Hope, apesar disso, continuou sorrindo.

-Ela será sua parceira a partir de agora, meu caro.

-O quê?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Acordou tarde, já que voltara do hospital pela madrugada e não iria trabalhar naquele dia. Também pudera, praticamente toda calçada havia sido destruída pelo acidente com o carro de Shaka. Suspirou, enquanto se servia de uma xícara de chá bem quente e torradas com geléia de amoras.

Pensara no jovem loiro a noite inteira, até em sonhos ele aparecia. E sempre com aquelas roupas de soldado e ela vestida de enfermeira. Seria somente um sonho mesmo ou uma de suas visões?

Desde pequena, Liebe convivia com esse dom. Passado, presente e alguns lances futuros, vira e mexe ela podia vê-los. Tinha um certo receio, pois nunca soubera muito bem como lidar com eles. Se bem que, ultimamente, quase não as tinha.

Exceto pela madrugada passada, ao vê-lo ir embora. E pelo sonho. Aliás, era ele quem a intrigava de fato. Cenas que se repetiram por toda noite, começavam e terminavam no mesmo ponto, recomeçavam dali e iam em diante até parar na mesma parte.

Um estranho com sotaque francês, que lhe falava. E ela não se lembrava de como eram suas feições, apenas sua voz.

Uma voz que tinha certeza, já ouvira antes. Só não se lembrava ao certo aonde.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Contrariada, pisando duro, Patience subiu ao sótão da _Santuário,_ adaptado para que Saga pudesse ficar por lá durante o dia, sem o perigo de a luz do sol entrar pelo cômodo. Bufando, fechou a porta de acesso ao corredor e destravou a porta do sótão.

Ao entrar, viu que ele estava sentado sobre a cama, com as mãos apoiada nas pernas e queixo. Parecia pensativo.

-O que você quer, Saga? – perguntou, impaciente.

O rapaz não respondeu de imediato. Levantou os olhos, encarando a jovem por alguns instantes. Então, muito sério, deixou a cama e foi até ela. Tencionou tocá-la, mas Patience recuou.

-Aldebaran morreu, Dandara também... É preciso muito cuidado, Patience...

-Se era para me dizer a mesma ladainha de sempre, podia ter me poupado o trabalho de vir até aqui em cima.

-Patience, por favor... Eu só quero que entenda o momento que estamos vivendo. É perigoso demais para todos e Kanon...

-Pois que ele venha e tente me pegar, eu estarei pronta para acabar com ele. Ou acha que não consigo, Saga?

Saga suspirou, era difícil conversar com Patience, fazê-la entender a situação. Pior era não poder contar tudo a ela, sabia que não era o momento adequado.

-Sei que consegue... É forte, sobreviveu à matan...

**-CALE A BOCA! **– ela gritou, trêmula – Se disser uma única palavra sobre isso, vai se arrepender, Saga! Um maldito vampiro não tem o direito de sequer pensar sobre o que aconteceu!

O rapaz calou-se, Patience estava tremendo de raiva e seus olhos estavam ficando vermelhos. Ela baixou a cabeça, droga, não queria chorar. Não na frente dele. Saga aproximou-se devagar, tocando levemente o braço da jovem. Ela acabou não oferecendo resistência, então, ele continuou: puxou-a para junto de si, abraçando o corpo pequeno junto ao peito.

-Patience, por favor...

-Eu só quero... Quero a minha vida... De volta...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Continua...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quarto capítulo, gostaram? Fiquei com um aperto danado escrevendo a cena da despedida de Faith... Fora que quando o passado da Patience for revelado, vai ser duro também... E o Muzinho, o que estão achando dele? É um personagem muito querido, a participação dele na fic vai ser muito importante e crucial em determinados momentos.

Beijos a todos!


	5. Os dois lados da moeda

Capítulo betado pela minha amigona Dama 9.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo V – Os dois lados da moeda**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**And the meanings, it gets left behind  
All the innocents lost at one time  
Significant, behind the eyes  
There's no need to hide...  
We're safe tonight!**

_E__ o significado foi deixado para trás  
Todos os inocentes perdidos de uma vez  
Significadoss importantes no olhar  
Não é preciso se esconder...  
Estamos seguros esta noite_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Com passos decididos, caminhava pelos corredores decorados com obras de artes das mais variadas épocas e artistas. O homem à sua frente a guiava até o último andar, onde ficavam os setores administrativos e também as salas dedicadas aos grandes mestres. Carregava em suas mãos uma pasta de couro e sua bolsa, o tailleur preto lhe dava um ar mais sério, porém, os olhos azuis claros e os cabelos soltos, em um tom que oscilava entre o prata e o azul de seus olhos, não deixavam enganar: era uma jovem senhorita, não mais do que vinte e cinco anos.

Ao seguirem por um corredor à direita, pararam ante uma porta dupla, feita de mogno e o homem entrou primeiro, anunciando sua presença.

-Lady Hilda Polaris acaba de chegar, sir Solo.

-Obrigado, Sorento.

Agradecendo com um sorriso, Hilda entrou na sala e sentou-se à mesa, frente a Julian Solo, atual curador de artes do Museu Nacional de Londres. Deixou a pasta e a bolsa sobre uma outra cadeira, colocando seus óculos para que pudesse ler com mais atenção os documentos que ele lhe passava.

-Saiba que é uma grande honra para este museu tê-la em nosso quadro de colaboradores, milady Hilda. Tenho certeza de que seu conhecimento como historiadora nos será de grande valia.

-Agradeço seus elogios, sir Solo. Esteja certo de que nada me agradaria mais do que poder trabalhar em um local tão fascinante e, por que não, acolhedor.

-Pelo seu comentário, percebo que se sentirá realmente como se estivesse em sua casa... – Julian disse, passando a ela uma pasta preta, onde havia alguns outros documentos e fotos também – Estes são os currículos e fotos dos selecionados para fazerem parte de sua equipe, milady. Assim que formalizarmos o contrato, irei apresentá-la a todos.

-E o estagiário que lhe pedi? Não vejo nenhum currículo de um estudante.

-Ah, não está aqui, mas já foi selecionado. Uma estudante de história da arte, o currículo está com nosso departamento pessoal, bem como a foto. É uma jovem chamada Faith Cleveland.

-Faith Cleveland... – Hilda disse para si mesma, sorrindo.

Ah sim, tudo caminhava como o previsto...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Deitada no sofá da sala, Liebe tentava se concentrar na leitura de uma simples revista. Em vão. Folheava as páginas, de trás para frente e de todo jeito, mas nada a interessava. A mesma coisa acontecia com a TV, nenhum canal passava algo que realmente prestasse.

Jogou a revista em um canto qualquer, também estava com preguiça de arrumar a bagunça que reinava por ali. Deus do céu, como era chato ficar em casa de molho, sem fazer nada! Foi então que o interfone tocou, ela foi atender totalmente sem vontade.

-Liebe?

-O que foi, Seya? – perguntou ao porteiro, com um certo mau humor em sua voz.

-Tem uma moça aqui embaixo querendo falar com você. É sobre o anúncio do jornal.

Aquela informação caiu como uma bomba sobre a cabeça de Liebe, ela até arregalou os olhos. O anúncio! Também, fazia tanto tempo que tinha posto que até havia esquecido. Fazia algum tempo que queria encontrar alguém para dividir o apartamento, arcar com aluguel, água, luz e telefone sozinha não era fácil. Fora que seria ótimo ter uma companhia.

Não teria tempo de arrumar a bagunça, então pediu ao porteiro que mandasse a moça subir, rezando para que ela não reparasse em nada. Pouco depois, a campainha tocou, e, ao abrir a porta, a garçonete deu de cara com uma jovem de longos e lisos cabelos lavanda e olhos azuis, que lhe sorria.

-Liebe McGregor?

-Eu mesma.

-Muito prazer, meu nome é Saori Kido.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quanto tempo ficou abraçado à Patience, Saga não soube dizer. Mas foi o suficiente para ela sucumbir ao cansaço e acabar adormecendo, com um semblante aparentemente relaxado. Com cuidado, ele a pegou no colo e deitou-a sobre sua cama, cobrindo a jovem com um cobertor macio. Sentando-se na cabeceira, ao lado dela, afastou com uma das mãos alguns fios da franja que grudavam na testa.

-Seria tudo mais fácil se pudesse fazer como deseja, Patience... Mas não sou um assassino tão frio. E Kanon, querendo ou não, é meu irmão... Ah, se eu tivesse entrado em sua vida primeiro do que ele, talvez a história fosse diferente... Talvez, você realmente me amasse...

Melancólico, Saga beijou a testa da jovem e foi para o sofá, ajeitando-se como podia e conseguia. Mas é claro que não iria dormir. Ficaria acordado, velando o sono de Patience.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O apartamento estava na mais completa escuridão, todas as cortinas fechadas e portas também. Era um retrato físico da dor que sua moradora sentia, da solidão que aos poucos parecia querer tomar conta de seu coração. Como sentia falta de sua única amiga.

Faith não queria se levantar da cama. Não queria ter de voltar à realidade de sua vida. À faculdade, ao novo trabalho que começaria no dia seguinte. Mas, lá fora, o mundo não parava. Pessoas iam e vinham, tinham muito trabalho a fazer. Como o motoboy que, naquele exato momento, descarregava o dedo na campainha do apartamento.

Resignada, xingando a pobre alma que ousava perturbar seu momento melancólico, Faith foi se arrastando até a porta e deu de cara com um rapazinho sorridente, que segurava uma caixa.

-Faith Cleveland?

-Sim.

-Desculpe incomodar, mas é que eu tinha ordens de somente ir embora depois de lhe entregar essa encomenda. Assine aqui, por favor.

A jovem assinou o recibo de entrega, deu uma gorjeta ao motoboy e logo o despachou, sentando-se no sofá segurando a caixa. Acendeu o abajur na mesinha de canto e arregalou os olhos ao se deparar com o remetente: Dandara Vasquez.

Depressa, como se daquela atitude dependesse sua vida, Faith abriu a caixa e encontrou uma carta, nela reconheceu a caligrafia cheia de floreios da amiga.

_Minha querida amiga_

_Quando receber esta caixa, certamente tudo estará acabado. Eu e Aldebaran já estaremos mortos e um novo conflito prestes a estourar. Sim, minha amiga, não foi um acidente ou apenas mais uma missão de um caçador em perseguição a uma vampira. Nós escolhemos morrer. Por quê?_

_A resposta está no conteúdo da caixa. É meu diário pessoal, eu o escrevo desde que me tornei um ser da noite. Peço que leia com atenção, não pule páginas ou datas... É importante que saiba mais sobre mim, sobre meu clã e, principalmente, sobre você..._

_Parece confuso, mas vai entender quando começar a ler o que lhe deixei... E lhe digo mais: Faith, de sua leitura e compreensão do que está registrado em cada página, dependem as suas decisões futuras, bem como o seu destino..._

_Por aqui me despeço..._

_Te amo, minha amiga e irmã..._

_Dandara_

Confusa? Sim, era como Faith se sentia. Então, sem perder tempo, ela tirou da caixa um embrulho de seda azul e o desfez, revelando um livro de capa de couro preta, com o nome da amiga gravado em letras douradas.

Abriu-o e, logo na primeira página, empoeirada e amarelada, pôde reconhecer a caligrafia da amiga.

_Andaluzia, por volta do mês sexto, ano de 999_

_Nessa data, inicia-se uma nova era em minha vida..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Meio sem jeito, Liebe convidou Saori a entrar e se sentar no sofá. A jovem o fez, sorrindo, fingindo não ver a bagunça que estava na sala. Deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa de centro e tirou dela um jornal, com o anúncio sobre o apartamento.

-Eu vi hoje de manhã e achei que seria interessante te procurar. Cheguei faz pouco tempo do Japão e como a república onde moro foi vendida, tenho que encontrar um lugar para morar.

-Entendo... – Liebe disse, sentando na outra ponta do sofá – Você estuda ou trabalha?

-Trabalho em um restaurante, à noite. E pretendo prestar vestibular no fim do ano, mas não sei bem que curso.

-Bom, também trabalho de noite, então, não teríamos problemas com horários diferentes. Tudo bem para você dividir as contas de água, luz e condomínio? O telefone, como é uma conta detalhada, cada uma paga o que usar.

-Claro, sem problemas.

-Certo... Aceita um suco enquanto penso se seria viável ou não você ficar aqui?

Saori fez um sim com a cabeça, Liebe foi para a cozinha atrás do suco e também de alguma coisa para comer. Sozinha na sala, a jovem de melenas lavanda sorriu para si mesma, os olhos azuis adquiriram um brilho que lembrava o prateado.

Mais uma etapa vencida.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ao sinal de que um carro se aproximava, os portões se abriram automaticamente, fechando-se com um forte estrondo assim que o veículo conversível passou pelos sensores. Ao volante, uma jovem de longos cabelos negros ao vento, roupas de cores sóbrias e óculos escuros. Passou pelo jardim, estacionando em frente à uma pequena escadaria, que dava acesso ao interior da casa.

Desceu do carro e abriu o porta-malas, quase no mesmo instante que um rapaz se aproximava, sério, mas solícito.

-Estávamos à sua espera... Seja bem vinda milady Pandora Heinstein.

-Obrigada, Shaka... – disse a jovem tirando os óculos escuros, revelando ao caçador as íris violetas, intensas.

Shaka pegou as malas e as levou para dentro, Pandora ainda se deteve um pouco mais atrás, observando o alto do casarão, onde ficava o sótão. Sorriu, tudo estava indo muito bem.

Nenhum milímetro fora do plano original.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em uma mansão nos arredores da cidade, tudo era silêncio e escuridão. Em alguns cômodos, ainda podia se ouvir o barulho de algum relógio de corda, ou o vento uivando por entre frestas. Mas, no acesso ao quarto principal e dentro do próprio, podia se ouvir também a batida de um coração que oscilava entre a calmaria e o conflito.

Sentado em frente a uma lareira acesa, um homem meditava de olhos pregados no fogo. Os cabelos castanhos estavam despenteados e revoltos, os olhos da mesma cor refletiam o brilho das chamas. As mãos apoiando o queixo estavam imóveis, mas seu pé direito batia ritmado ao chão, como se acompanhasse as batidas de seu coração.

De súbito, um suspiro e uma das mãos foi do queixo ao braço da poltrona, enquanto seus lábios se entreabriam vagarosamente.

-Depois de tanto tempo, ainda vem me ver?

Um riso que misturava escárnio e ironia ecoou pelo cômodo, morrendo logo em seguida. Encostado à uma coluna grega, um jovem rapaz de cabelos curtos e verdes, espetados para cima e olhos castanhos, meio avermelhados. Usava um terno branco e fitava as costas da poltrona, pois sabia que o homem ali sentado não se dignaria a olhar para si.

-Senti saudades.

-Me pergunto o motivo, afinal, nunca lhe dei algum para tanto.

-O fato de simplesmente existir não conta, Dohko?

O homem deu de ombros, mas a verdade era que também sentira a falta de sua presença. Só não gostava muito daquela forma com a qual sempre aparecia para si.

-Trevas e força, Dohko... Sabe bem disso.

-Sei, sei... Mas não podia ser de outro jeito... Bado...

Outra risada, mas desta vez o rapaz não ficou parado em seu lugar. Silenciosamente, como se analisasse cada passo e situação, aproximou-se da poltrona, inclinando-se sobre Dohko, até que sua boca chegasse bem próximo ao ouvido do homem.

-Sabe que não, _my Lorde_...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sentado em sua cadeira e de olhos fechados, massageava as têmporas com os polegares. Mu e Hope tinham saído da sala há pouco, sabia que o rapaz não iria gostar nada de ter uma substituta para o lugar de Aldebaran. Mas o trabalho da _Santuário _não podia parar, ainda mais naquele momento em que tudo se tornava mais difícil e imprevisível.

-Precisa aprender a relaxar, Shion... Ou vai morrer logo.

Abriu os olhos e viu a figura masculina em frente à porta, sorrindo para si. Os cabelos verdes continuavam espetados para cima, como se lembrava da última vez que haviam se visto. Apenas os olhos castanhos estavam diferentes, o brilho meio avermelhado deles parecia mais intenso. E o terno preto que usava era bem mais cortado do que a casaca que costumava usar.

-Para sua tristeza, tenha certeza de que não irei tão cedo, Shido.

-E quem disse que fico triste com isso? Pelo contrário, desejo vida longa ao chefe dos caçadores.

-Veio aqui para me bajular? Ou tem algo realmente importante para dizer?

Shido ficou calado, apenas observando o homem à sua frente, encarando-o. Por fim, em meio a um sorriso, resolveu dizer algo.

-Luz e sabedoria, Shion...

-Já conheço essa ladainha toda... Se era só isso, já pode se retirar. E veja se da próxima vez, use uma forma mais atraente aos meus olhos.

O rapaz sorriu abertamente, Shion voltou a fechar os olhos. E, pouco depois, estava novamente sozinho em sua sala.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Continua...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, finalmente eu posso postar um capítulo de uma fic, gritar, respirar, viver... Essa semana que passou foi punk, o trabalho literalmente me consumiu das oito da manhã à meia noite, palestras e workshops, tudo organizado por quem? A Sheilinha aqui... Mas valeu a pena, galera!

E gostaram da entrada dos novos personagens... Shido e Bado tão, assim, sugestivos... Aguardem mais emoções nos próximos capítulos!

Beijos!


	6. Sombras do passado

Neste capítulo, temos mudanças… Lembram-se quando disse que não teria apenas uma música tema para esta fic e sim diversas que tivessem algum tipo de conexão com o contexto da narrativa

Neste capítulo, temos mudanças… Lembram-se quando disse que não teria apenas uma música tema para esta fic e sim diversas que tivessem algum tipo de conexão com o contexto da narrativa? Pois bem, neste, temos um trecho de **"Every me, every you"**, do Placebo e trilha sonora do filme "Segundas Intenções".

Boa leitura!

Nota: O que estiver em itálico são trechos do diário de Dandara. O restante, são lembranças dos demais personagens.

Capítulo, como sempre, betado pela minha linda Dama 9.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VI - Sombras do passado**

x-x-x-x-x-

**In the shape of things to come  
Too much poison come u****ndone  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.**

_Na forma das coisas a vir  
Veneno demais se soltou  
Porque não há mais nada a fazer  
Cada eu e cada você_

**Every me and every you,  
Every me...he**

_  
__Cada eu e cada você,  
Cada eu..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Andaluzia, por volta do mês sexto, ano de 999_

_Nessa data, inicia-se uma nova era em minha vida... Não me lembro exatamente como, mas sei que, agora, já não sou mais a mesma. E nunca mais serei. Perdi tudo o que tinha. Família, amigos, minha gente. E por qual motivo? Por um capricho de um demente conhecido como Máscara da Morte..._

_Uma das poucas coisas que me recordo é de estar no acampamento com minha família e nossos companheiros de vida e viagem, era noite alta. Uma fogueira ao centro da arena nos dava calor e iluminava nossas conversas, minhas irmãs mais velhas dançavam ao redor do fogo, meus pais e meu irmão conversavam próximos a uma das tendas. E eu..._

_Eu estava sentada em um tronco caído, brincando com os colares que usava, o olhar fixo no chão. Não escutei passos, sequer percebi sua aproximação. Somente me dei conta de que não estava mais sozinha quando ele se sentou ao meu lado. Levantei-me em um impulso, assustada. Mas não fugi. Mesmo sob a penumbra, eu podia ver com perfeição o azul de seus olhos, eram tão... Hipnotizantes. Ele sorriu de um jeito jocoso, perguntou-me meu nome e eu, sem saber o motivo, lhe respondi._

_Era um homem bonito, apesar das feições rudes. A camisa vermelha de seda, o lenço amarrado aos cabelos, os colares... Tudo aquilo remetia-o à minha gente, mas eu não o reconhecia como um dos nossos._

_Fiquei um tempo apenas observando-o, até que ele levantou-se e me puxou pela cintura, dizendo alguma coisa em meu ouvido, não sei bem o quê. Somente sei que, quando dei por mim, ele me tomava os lábios em um beijo quente, era tão forte e aterrador que não consegui resistir. Minhas pernas ficaram moles, não caí porque ele me segurava._

_Ele deixou minha boca e deslizou seus lábios por meu pescoço. E então me lembro apenas de sentir uma dor aguda e o escuro. Quando acordei, tudo era destruição e dor._

_Estava caída na grama, à minha frente as tendas, carroças e pertences do meu povo e minha família eram consumidos pelas chamas. Não ouvia gritos ou via alguém correr, percebi diversos corpos pelo chão. Levantei-me depressa, corri na direção do fogo e acabei tropeçando em algo, melhor, alguém. Quando olhei para trás, vi o corpo de meu pai, sangue escorria de sua boca e peito. Estava morto. Todos eles._

_Chorei, gritei, quis morrer junto. Mas não pude. Enterrei o rosto na grama, queria ficar ali para sempre. Mas ele apareceu, me puxou para cima e disse que não precisaria mais daqueles humanos fracos, que minha vida seria diferente a partir daquele momento e que eu, Dandara, pertencia a ele, Máscara da Morte. Encarei seus olhos e percebi que, de azuis, eles se tornavam vermelhos._

_E foi então que entendi. Aquele homem não era um humano comum. Máscara da Morte era um vampiro._

-x-x-x-x-x-

A leitura daquelas linhas causavam arrepios em Faith, Dandara nunca lhe contara como havia se transformado em um ser da noite. E saber de tudo assim, sem ter a amiga para lhe explicar e sozinha... Máscara da Morte. Somente pensar naquele nome lhe dava medo.

Fechou o diário, era quase nove horas da noite, sentia fome. Não estava a fim de cozinhar e muito menos de pedir comida em casa, depois daquela primeira leitura, sentia uma necessidade inexplicável de sair e ver gente. Trocando de roupa rapidamente, vestiu um casaco de tweed e saiu para a rua, ponderando se seria bom sair sozinha ou ter a companhia de alguém.

Na mansão, Shura acabava de se arrumar, tinha despertado há pouco. Abriu a enorme janela de seu quarto, aspirando para seus pulmões o ar frio da noite. E algo além que havia nele. Um doce e suave perfume de flores.

Sorrindo para si mesmo, decidiu que seria ótimo sair e espairecer um pouco. Quem sabe, encontrar alguém em especial?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Observava com atenção o quadro pendurado sobre a lareira de seu quarto, enquanto bebia algo em uma taça de cristal e prata. Seus olhos negros estavam fixos na pintura, era um retrato antigo, mas não sabia ao certo de quem se tratava. Apenas que a moça ali pintada parecia fixar os olhos tão castanhos sobre si.

Fazia pouco mais de um ano que chegara à Bretanha, vindo da região da Andaluzia. Atendia a um chamado de se mestre e criador, a hora tão esperada estava próxima, o francês já estava por ali há algum tempo, bem como o grego. Se bem que este último andava meio estranho ultimamente, algo que nem mesmo seu irmão gêmeo sabia explicar.

Desviou o olhar do quadro por um instante, deixando a taça sobre um aparador. E, de costas para a pintura, ajeitava sua casaca sobre a camisa branca quando sentiu um leve perfume de flores no ar.

Era doce e inebriante. Uma fragrância que ficaria presa à sua memória por toda sua "vida".

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ouvir aquela voz em tom tão sério e rouco causava arrepios em Lílian, mas o impacto mesmo aconteceu ao ver seu dono deixar a penumbra e caminhar até si. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia visto olhos tão verdes como aqueles. Olhos que pareciam enxergar além.

-Quem... Quem é você? – ela perguntou, sentindo-se acuada por aquele olhar, aquela presença tão marcante.

-Meu nome é Camus, mademoiselle... Mas este é um mero detalhe... O que realmente importa é que eu a encontrei...

Lílian piscou, confusa, como assim ele a encontrara? Acaso o conhecia de algum lugar?

-Não se preocupe... – ele falou, de maneira enigmática – Eu a farei se lembrar.

A jovem recuou mais um passo, batendo com as costas no armário de remédios, estava cercada. Camus esticou uma de suas mãos e acariciou as melenas castanhas e macias, percebeu que a enfermeira parecia amedrontada. Um meio sorriso se formou em seus lábios, ele puxou o rosto delicado para si e a beijou.

Lábios frios, mas impossíveis de resistir. Quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, Lílian correspondia intensamente àquele beijo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sério, Camus tocava com as pontas de seus dedos o retrato pendurado sobre a lareira de seu quarto. A jovem mulher ali retratada tinha uma postura severa e um ar austero, mas o sorriso que se desenhava nos lábios vermelhos a traía: era uma garota ainda.

-Se aquele idiota não fosse tão persistente, já estaríamos juntos, ma chérrie...

Uma leve brisa adentrou o recinto, Camus voltou seu olhar para fora. A lua brilhava de maneira intensa, o vampiro então foi até seu closet. Trocou rapidamente de roupa, vestiu um casaco de lã e microfibra e saiu do quarto.

Estava na hora de sair e "caçar"...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aquela dança, a maneira como ele a conduzia pelo salão... Patience sentia-se inebriada por aquele perfume, quente com aquele toque possessivo em sua cintura. Kanon... Que tipo de homem ou deus grego era ele?

A música estava quase no fim, a garota logo constatou que isso era uma pena, não queria que acabasse.

-O que acha de irmos para outro lugar? – Kanon pediu, a voz sensual causava arrepios aos ouvidos de Patience – Aqui está muito cheio.

Engolindo em seco, Patience assentiu e Kanon a puxou pela mão, indo em direção à saída. Como se conhecesse bem o lugar onde estavam, o rapaz a conduziu por entre corredores e pessoas, até chegar ao estacionamento. Nele, havia um pequeno coreto escondido entre árvores, envolto pelas sombras. Kanon a levou até lá, Patience se sentou sobre um banco de madeira, não confiava em suas pernas perto daquele homem.

-Deve estar se perguntando o que é tudo isso, não? – ele questionou, apoiando-se no madeiro do coreto, de frente para a garota.

-Ah, bem... – Patience percebeu a voz falhar – Na verdade, eu... Eu não...

Tentava encontrar palavras para se expressar, mas todas se foram quando Kanon se aproximou, pousando seus dedos sobre sua boca, pedindo silêncio.

-Isso tudo, Patience... É o início de nosso futuro...

Um sorriso acompanhado de um olhar extremamente perturbador. Quando pensou que somente com aquilo iria desmaiar, Kanon a segurou pelos braços, puxando-a para cima. Enlaçou a cintura fina com um das mãos, a outra a segurou pela nuca.

Nunca, em toda a sua vida, Patience havia provado de um beijo tão quente...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Concentrado, ou pelo menos era o que aparentava, na leitura de um livro. Folheava-o de maneira displicente, esparramado em uma _chaise longue_ em seu quarto.

-O seu problema é que não sabe esperar, Kanon... Por isso perde as melhores oportunidades de fazer as coisas acontecerem.

Levantou o olhar na direção da porta e viu Afrodite entrando no quarto, ainda vestido com seu costumeiro robe de seda negra que usava por cima do pijama.

-Desde quando lhe dei permissão para se dirigir a mim desta maneira? – perguntou o outro, mal humorado e seco.

-Não preciso de permissão para dizer o que penso e vejo... E você sabe que é verdade. Admita, Kanon, você perdeu esta batalha.

-Nunca! – o vampiro se exaltou, levantando-se bruscamente e encarando o outro – Eu mal comecei a lutar, Afrodite... E posso garantir que Saga não sairá vencedor desta vez...

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Kanon nada respondeu. Apenas sorriu, podia-se ver o triunfo brilhando em seus olhos azuis...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Patience ainda dormia quando Saga despertou de seu sono mal dormido. Estalando as costas, levantou-se e foi até a cama, cobrindo a garota com um cobertor que fora ao chão.

Suspirando, decidiu que iria tomar uma ducha, precisava relaxar e pensar. Despiu-se depressa de todas as suas roupas e entrou debaixo da ducha quente, esquecendo-se por um momento de tudo.

O som da água caindo acabou despertando Patience. Levantando-se ainda meio zonza, ela levou alguns segundos para perceber onde estava.

-Droga! – socou o travesseiro – Eu não acredito que fraquejei de novo...

Resmungando, saiu do sótão em silêncio, não queria ver Saga. Era, na maior parte das vezes, doloroso.

Eram tão iguais por fora. Tão diferentes por dentro.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A neblina encobria sua visão, não conseguia enxergar muito além do que um metro á sua frente. Mas sabia que estavam por ali. E que ele precisaria de sua ajuda. Com certa dificuldade, atento a qualquer movimento, esgueirou-se pela névoa, até que conseguiu visualizar alguns pontos luminosos em néon. Estava próximo ao parapeito do terraço.

Foi então que, de maneira inexplicável, a neblina se dispersou e ele pôde ver com clareza a cena que se desenrolava. Eles estavam ali, frente a frente, se encarando. E o maldito usava o menino como escudo. O outro apontava sua besta para ele, por que hesitava tanto? Um tiro apenas, certeiro e aquele demônio já era.

Mas então por quê?

-A escolha é sua, meu caro... – o demônio falou, entre dentes e sorrisos cínicos – A vida do garoto... Ou o seu legado...

Fixou o olhar no outro homem, que não se mexia. Seria possível o que estava imaginando?

A vida do garoto era inferior à importância de seu legado?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Continua...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aí? Que acharam desse trecho final... Uma dica? Bom, digamos que seja uma passagem que vai definir muitos rumos desta fic, inclusive influenciando seu final... Será que ajudei em alguma coisa com essa dica?

Beijos, pessoas!


	7. Sedução

Para este capítulo, um trecho de uma canção brasileira

Para este capítulo, um trecho de uma canção brasileira! Uma das mais lindas, e também pouco conhecida, essa canção foi escrita pelo Herbert Vianna e está no CD "Os Grãos", dos Paralamas do Sucesso. Eu amo esse CD, é um dos poucos que gosto de todas as músicas.

Ah, sim a canção é **"Trinta anos".**

Capítulo betado pela lindíssima Dama 9.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_E uma onda que não muda nunca_

_A dor que vai e vem_

_São remotas sensações longínquas_

_Agora eu lembro bem_

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VII – Sedução**

-x-x-x-x-x-

O olhar altivo, o andar firme e a pose que continha um certo ar de superioridade chamavam a atenção das pessoas na rua, enquanto andava. Algumas faziam comentários, outras suspiravam, mas nenhuma até aquele momento era digna de receber um mísero olhar enviesado de sua parte.

Ainda não havia encontrado aquela que considerava seu ideal.

Dobrou uma esquina, que ficava próxima a um beco e tomou a direção do centro da cidade quando subitamente esbarrou em alguém. Ou melhor, esbarraram em si.

-Desculpe, monsieur... – disse um rapaz alto, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, afastando-se um passo para trás. Olhou para frente, para ver em quem acidentalmente trombara e prendeu a respiração por instinto.

Um belo homem. Aquelas melenas ruivas e lisas caiam pelos ombros e costas, os olhos verdes... Um tipo que não se encontrava sempre por aí. O outro sorriu, analisando friamente o ser à sua frente. Bonito, jovem. E ainda por cima francês. A caçada daquela noite chegara ao fim.

-Não precisa me pedir desculpas... – disse, aproximando-se do rapaz, que sentiu cada pêlo de seu corpo se arrepiar ao ouvir o tom grave daquela voz – Mas quero algo como compensação pelo transtorno que me causou...

O outro apenas assentiu hipnotizado pela aura de sensualidade e poder emanadas pelo vampiro,então, o ruivo entrou pelo beco, sendo seguido pelo rapaz. Mal deram alguns passos e este sentiu um empurrão vigoroso vindo do outro, sendo prensado entre a parede de tijolos de um prédio e o corpo quente daquele homem.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou, segurando os pulsos do rapaz acima de sua cabeça, roçando os lábios frios no rosto afogueado – Está com medo de mim?

-Nã-não... Eu só... Só não estou acostumado a fazer isso com alguém que nem o nome sei...

O ruivo sorriu, beijando levemente o pescoço alvo. Então, como um leve sorriso nos lábios, ele falou, de maneira sensual e um tanto assustadora também.

-Camus, mon ange... E meu nome será a última coisa que irá ouvir antes de morrer...

Os olhos verdes tornaram-se vermelhos e Camus cravou suas presas ao pescoço alvo do rapaz. Ele até gritou, mas o som logo foi abafado por outro, silencioso e febril. O som da morte.

O corpo caiu pouco depois aos pés do vampiro, que apenas chutou-o para a penumbra, ao lado de alguns latões de lixo. Ajeitando o sobretudo, pô-se novamente a caminho do centro, mas, desta vez, não notou que era observado por um par de olhos azuis muito atentos, vindos de alguém que subia a pequena escada de acesso a um dos prédios cuja lateral dava para o beco.

-Não sabia que estava tão perto, francês... – comentou consigo, já na portaria do pequeno prédio.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_-Covarde! Você sabe que isso não tem que ser assim, que podemos dar um jeito de vivermos em paz!_

_-Não há um jeito... Me desculpe, mas eu tenho que fazer isso..._

_-Não!_

_-Adeus..._

Claro que nunca se esquecera daquela noite, mas a morte de Aldebaran tornara tudo tão nítido novamente. Suspirou, os olhos azuis perdidos no vazio enquanto mexia no motor de seu carro. Uma verdadeira terapia, mas que não andava funcionando nas últimas duas noites.

Ela tinha toda razão. Podia ser um dos mais temidos e loucos caçadores da _Santuário._ Mas fora um covarde de marca maior quando ela mais precisou de si...

-Uma moeda por seus pensamentos, Aiolia. – ouviu a voz do irmão atrás de si. Aiolos entrava na garagem, ele apenas levantou o olhar.

-Se aumentar à oferta, quem sabe?

O mais velho sorriu, embora tivesse percebido a falta de brilho no olhar do outro. Não iria insistir em saber o que se passava ou tripudiar, conhecia Aiolia o suficiente para ter certeza de que o irmão estava passando por algum momento difícil que era somente dele e de mais ninguém.

-Vai sair? – o rapaz perguntou, tentando introduzir um assunto qualquer entre eles para que o clima não ficasse pesado ou silencioso demais.

-Não sei, confesso que estou meio perdido. Essa decisão do Shion de não sairmos a trabalho hoje me deixou de calças na mão...

-Por que não vai ver a Faith? Ela está sozinha, acho que iria gostar de uma companhia para esta noite... Jantar, ver um filme.

-Não sei, Aiolia... E se eu estiver invadindo o espaço dela, em um momento tão delicado?

-Duvido... Do jeito que ela gosta da sua companhia? Vai em frente, meu irmão. E o quanto antes, senão...

-Senão o quê? – perguntou, não gostando nem um pouco da cara travessa que o irmão fizera.

-Outro garanhão pode aportar no pedaço.

Aiolos fez uma careta, Aiolia desatou a rir. E a resposta para sua gracinha foi o capô do carro, solto "acidentalmente" sobre sua cabeça.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mesmo sabendo da existência daqueles seres e até de alguns dos seus segredos, Faith ainda achava estranho vê-los pelas ruas. Aprendera a reconhecê-los com Dandara e tão bem a ponto de saber distinguir quais eram os mais perigosos dentre aqueles com os quais cruzava no caminho.

Dezenas deles. A cada dia crescia em números aquela espécie e, embora os humanos ainda fossem a maioria, não tinham forças ou treinamento para enfrentá-los. Claro, havia os caçadores, mas eles não eram imortais e eram poucos se comparados aos vampiros. Se bem que, pensou Faith, alguns tinham habilidades tão latentes que pareciam ter séculos de experiência em guerra.

Saga, mas nele era óbvio o motivo. Shaka, chamado até de o "homem mais próximo de Deus" por conta de sua perspicácia. E Aiolos. Faith não conteve o sorriso ao pensar no caçador, sempre tão atencioso e gentil e o sotaque grego ao falar... Irresistível.

_-Deveria sorrir mais, señorita... Fica mais bonita así._

Aquela voz, tão próxima a si... Estancou o passo e o viu, encostado no alpendre de uma casa, um rapaz que lhe fitava. Reconheceu-o de imediato, era o mesmo homem que encontrara na noite da morte de Dandara. Fixou seus olhos aos dele, um vampiro, sem dúvida. Mas... Por que não sabia dizer se parecia ou não perigoso?

-Está sozinha? – ele questionou, caminhando até Faith.

Ela apenas assentiu, a garganta seca e sem palavras, aqueles olhos negros que a fitavam com tamanha intensidade que sentia-se despida. Em todos os sentidos.

-Señorita? Está tudo bem?

-Ah... Es-está...

A voz saiu trêmula, quase inaudível. O rapaz alargou o sorriso, pegando a mão de Faith e a beijando. Um toque delicado, mas de lábios tão quentes...

-Naquela noite em que nos encontramos, não pude me apresentar... Shura Gonzalez, ao seu dispor... Señorita?

-Fa-Faith Cleveland.

-Bueno... – Shura estendeu o braço para Faith – Pelo que vejo, está mesmo sozinha. Não gostaria de me acompanhar, podemos tomar um café juntos.

-Ah, eu... – a jovem até pensou em recusar o convite. Porém... – A-acho que um café seria ótimo.

Aceitando o braço que Shura lhe estendia, Faith o acompanhou pela rua. E com uma estranha sensação de que algo ali não estava certo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Outono. A época do ano em que todos os seres viventes começavam a se recolher para enfrentar um rigoroso inverno. E também o título daquela canção que ouvia, seguidas vezes sem parar um único segundo. Perfeita para traduzir seu estado de espírito.

Estava nervoso. Ou melhor dizendo, com muita raiva. Como Shion pôde proibir a todos de saírem a trabalho naquela noite? E os alertas de emergência recebidos? Duvidava muito que as equipes "menores" dessem conta de tudo.

Tentou arranjar o que fazer, mas tudo o irritava. E pior, uma das principais fontes de sua irritação parecia não estar disposta a lhe dar sossego... A música de repente parou de tocar, ele apenas rolou os olhos da cama onde estava jogado para a porta, onde ela estava parada.

-O que quer?

-Primeiro, um pouco mais de educação, Mu, já que somos parceiros agora e vamos trabalhar juntos. – respondeu Hope, mas sem abalar o belo sorriso que ostentava nos lábios.

Mu grunhiu, voltando sua atenção para o teto. A jovem adentrou o quarto, indo deter-se à janela, observando a noite a as estrelas.

-Sabe, Shion nos proibiu de sair para trabalhar, mas não para fazermos outras coisas...

-E daí?

-Daí que eu pensei que seria interessante um passeio. Poderíamos conversar, nos conhecer melhor...

-Já conheço o suficiente sobre você, Hope... – ele disse ríspido, levantando-se da cama e indo em direção à jovem – Sei que é uma vampira, uma pária como todos os outros.

-Aí que você se engana, Mu... Não sou uma vampira... Eles não possuem um toque quente como este... – ela falou, quase em um sussurro, tocando com as pontas dos dedos as pintinhas que ele tinha sobre os olhos – Nem podem se alimentar do que os humanos se alimentam.

Completou a frase buscando sobre uma mesa próxima uma caixa de bombons, de onde tirou um e mordeu, sem pressa. E com tanta sensualidade que Mu constatou que de outono, seu estado de espírito passou a verão em um piscar de olhos.

-O que você é, então?

-Posso lhe mostrar, se assim quiser...

Ele assentiu, no que ela sorriu mais abertamente. Ah, como aquela noite prometia...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Pode entrar, Saori, a casa agora é sua também!

Com sorrisos e pequenas gafes, Liebe recebia Saori em seu apartamento, a garota de posse apenas de uma mochila e uma mala menor, como se estivesse viajando e não mudando de endereço. Mas a outra sequer notou esse detalhe.

Falando sem parar, Liebe levou a nova amiga para o quarto que ocuparia, bem confortável e espaçoso, e com um banheiro individual.

-Veja só, você é privilegiada... – a morena falou, indo até a janela – Olha que vista linda tem a sua janela, dá para ver o centro e os arredores...

Liebe abriu as cortinas e a persiana, falando alto já que Saori estava um pouco afastada. E como o prédio era pequeno, três andares apenas, o som de sua voz chamou a atenção de alguém na rua.

Camus levantou o olhar ao ouvir aquela voz e fixou seus olhos verdes na bela figura de Liebe. Reconheceu-a logo, era a moça que Shaka quase atropelara na noite passada. Ah, aquela sim era um espécime que merecia toda a sua atenção.

Saori foi até a janela e viu o francês na calçada, olhando para cima. Os olhos azuis brilharam em prata, ele estava perto.

Perigosamente perto.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O café era um lugar sossegado e charmoso, com luz baixa e ambiente aconchegante. Cheio de sorrisos e gentilezas, Shura ajudou Faith a se sentar, falava de trivialidades e vez ou outra, sempre arrumava uma brecha para elogiar a garota. E ela, estranhamente, se encantava cada vez mais com aquele homem, mesmo tendo certeza do que ele era.

Estava no fim de seu quarto chocolate, desculpa perfeita para não abrir a boca e justificar o fogo que queimava sua face, quando ele se aproximou mais de si, tirando a xícara fumegante de suas mãos.

-Ainda não falou-me sobre você, Faith... Sua família, amigos...

-Ah, bem... – caramba, por que não conseguia simplesmente soltar sua mão da dele? – Meus pais moram na Escócia, com meus dois irmãos menores. Vim para cá para estudar, sozinha...

-E não tem ninguém por aqui? Amigos... Namorado...

Era tão simples de responder aquela pergunta, mas palavra alguma saía de sua boca. Shura a estava seduzindo, era isso? Estava querendo um encontro romântico, algo do tipo?

A mão dele que ainda estava livre foi ao rosto da jovem, fazendo-lhe um carinho tão leve quanto o roçar de uma borboleta. Faith fechou os olhos, era tentador... Porém, quando o momento parece perfeito demais...

Um celular começou a tocar, Faith se afastou de Shura e atendeu, era o seu. E um número bastante conhecido piscava no visor do aparelho.

-Aiolos?

_**-Faith? Tudo bem com você?**_

-Ah, estou sim... E você?

_**-Bem. Escuta, eu estou aqui na frente do seu prédio, o porteiro me disse que saiu... Onde você está, eu podia ir te encontrar, a gente jantava junto, que tal?**_

-Bom... – Faith olhou para Shura, que lhe sorria – Eu não sei se seria uma boa idéia, Olos...

_**-Não? – **_um instante de silêncio – _**Já entendi, você não está sozinha... Divirta-se, então.**_

-Não, Olos, não desliga... Olos? Droga!

Faith desligou o aparelho, fitando o mesmo com um certo ar de tristeza e resignação. Shura, percebendo o que estava acontecendo, ficou furioso, mas se conteve. Não iria colocar tudo a perder desta vez.

-O que foi Faith? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não... Quer dizer... – ela suspirou, guardando o celular no bolso e levantando-se da cadeira – Shura, o café estava ótimo, mas eu preciso ir... A gente se vê por aí.

Saiu, sem dar chances ao vampiro de dizer ou fazer coisa alguma. Shura, furioso, a viu pegar um táxi do lado de fora e o carro partir. Quis matar um ali mesmo, mas se conteve. E tinha uma certeza: o telefonema só podia ser daquele caçador de merda.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Dois seres, duas faces de uma mesma moeda, bem e mal, poder e redenção. Mas a glória será de apenas um, ao outro restará o esquecimento... Isso é o que dizem as escrituras, mas não o destino... A vitória será daquele que mais esperto for. E, assim, seus feitos entrarão para a história e o outro... Não será nada além de uma mancha em um passado há muito distante"._

-x-x-x-x-x

**Continua...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fala sério que essa cena do Camus eu adorei escrever!! Me empolguei tanto com ela... O que acharam? Esta, particularmente, eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. E o trecho final, alguém arrisca um palpite de quem sejam os envolvidos?

Mistérios... Até o próximo capítulo, meus amores!


End file.
